Could You Love Me?
by Rontora
Summary: Samcedes! Sam is an international Super Model who wanted to spend his senior year at an actual school. After spending time and meeting Mercedes Jones he falls in love with her but she doesn't feel the same. Or Does she? Can he get her to let her guard down and in return love him? Disclaimer: No i do not own glee. I consider myself Lucky.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes sat in the back of the choir room laughing at something Kurt said when he walked in with principle Figgins. She hadn't noticed who he was at first. It wasn't until Kurt squealed that she got a good look at him. Quinn was the first up followed by Santana and Brittney. Mr. Shue sent everyone back to their seats giving the new student room. Kurt whispered over to her.

"I bet you he is team gay."

"What?"

"Look at him. No strait guy has hair like that. He is a freaking international model what is he doing here in lame-a Ohio?"

"Don't know don't care." She said really not caring about what he was doing there.

Mr. Shue finished talking to him then looked at the class as the bell rang. For the first time no one moved they seemed intrigued but the turn of events in the class. She grabbed her bag getting ready to leave as Mr. Shue spoke up.

"Ok class you know sectionals are a few weeks away I want you to think about what songs we can do. Second Mercedes I need to see you please, everyone else have a good rest of your day."

Kurt stood up. "Want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head. "No go ahead you have to take that book back to the library remember. I will meet you at your locker."

Kurt nodded as he walked out the door. Mercedes walked down the piano where he was standing with Mr. Shue and Figgins.

"Yes."

"Mercedes Principle Figgins has a job for you."

"What kind of job."

Mercedes rolled her eyes seeing all the glee girls fawn over the model it was really embarrassing.

"Mercedes with your grades you are eligible to apply for any college you would like. But you know they look at your extracurricular as well."

"I know that is why I am a student ambassador and a tutor."

"Which is why Principle Figgins thinks that you can kill two birds with one stone."

"Meaning?"

"He wants you to show Sam Evans around and tutor him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I think it would be good for us too. Maybe you can talk him into joining glee club."

"Mr. Shue I don't think I am the right person for this job."

"Mercedes look this is a big opportunity for this school and you were chosen this is a good thing."

Mercedes exhaled. She knew he was right. She signed up to help students in need and that is what she as going to do.

"Ok Mr. Shue." She said biting the inside of her cheek. "I can do it."

"Good, great." He said leading her over to Sam and the girls. "Girls can you excuse us please." Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Rachel and Tina sighed waving goodbye to Sam as Mercedes stepped up. "Sam this is Mercedes Jones she will be your guide around the school and she will tutor you to help you catch up on all your work."

She gave him a slight nod and he smiled at her. Principle Figgins clapped his hands. "Very good. Now I have to return to my office. Goodbye."

Mr. Shue looked at his watch. "I have to go to. Sam you are in good hands with Mercedes. Mercedes lock the door on your way out." He walked out the door.

Mercedes grabbed her books as she looked at Sam. "Well if you follow me I can show you around. We have to stop at my locker though so I can get my bag."

Sam looked at her for a second and cocked a smiled. "Tell me something first. Why didn't you run down here with your friends? You know to get my autograph?"

"Why would I want your autograph?"

He laughed. "You do know I am an international Model right? I have magazine spreads, billboards commercials?"

"So? I can sing you don't see me bragging about it."

"Really? That's all you got? You don't want to know why I'm here or where anything about me?"

She smiled. "There are a few things I want to know."

His left eye brow raised. "Ok shoot."

"Have you gotten your books for you classes yet? We need to make sure you work around my schedule and oh and where is your locker?"

Sam shook his head. "You really just don't care that I am famous and rich do you?"

"Not in the least. I have a job to do and that is to show you around and tutor you until you are caught up in your classes. That is it. Anything else has nothing to do with me."

Mercedes walked out of the room looking the door knob and waiting for Sam to exit it as well. She sighed as he followed her to her locker.

He sighed as she grabbed her bag. "No I don't have my books. I guess you have to help with that."

Mercedes sighed as Kurt ran up to her locker. He looked at Sam and cleared his throat. Mercedes shook her head.

"Sam, this is my best friend Kurt. Kurt I think you already know who this is and whatever."

She said her voice trailing off. Kurt smiled extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Sam. Don't worry about Cedes her attitude leaves after she knows you for a while."

"Kurt I have to show Sam around and go get him his books for his classes can I call you when I get home?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt smiled at her as he walked away. Sam sighed. "So shall we go?"

Mercedes shut her locker and sighed. "Yeah I guess."

Sam had a feeling he would like McKinley the moment he stepped into the school. Girls flocked to him like they always did. He had southern charm and he used it to his advantage everywhere he went. When he entered the class room with Principle Figgins, he didn't know what to expect. But he was pleasantly surprised at the response he got from most of the students. It wasn't until he met Mercedes did he realized his southern charm wouldn't work on her.

She seemed to see right pass his bull and it intrigued him. He noticed her as soon as he walked into the class room. It was her laugh when he walked into the class room he heard it and his heart skipped a beat. It was infectious and he wanted to hear more. When all the girls ran down to greet him, he was a little upset that she wasn't one of the girls who ran to talk to him.

He found himself saying a little prayer that he could get to know her better. When he was told that she would be his tutor he didn't feel embarrassed he felt like his prayer had been answered.

That had been a week ago. Now he was sitting across from her looking at a book that he had no idea about listening to her sweet seducing voice talk to her about English. He sighed rubbing his head.

"Maybe I just don't get it."

"Sam come on its not that hard."

"To you perhaps."

Mercedes sighed. "Sam I am trying to help you but you don't seem interested in."

Sam looked down at his hands. She moved to sit next to him. "Sam I want to help you. But you have got to tell me what is going on?"

Sam looked at her exhaling loudly. "You can't make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because that is what people do. My last tutor made fun of me every chance he got. That is why I wanted to come to an actual school."

"And you chose a school in Lima, Ohio?"

"My Dad moved here with my sister and brother for a job while I was on the road with my mom."

"Really? So where are you from?"

Sam smirked. "You really aren't a fan girl are you? I grew up in Tennessee, we had a pretty big farm which I worked on every morning. There was order, I miss that."

"So what does all this have to do with you not wanting to do your work?"

"I am dyslexic."

Mercedes gave him a confused look. "Why in the world would I laugh about that? That is not a laughing matter?"

"Because I am stupid, I'm a joke."

Sam looked at her seeing the concern in her eyes. She took his hand in hers feeling an undeniable spark between them. "Sam being dyslexic doesn't make you stupid or a joke. All that means is you have to have a different way of learning. So how about we take a break and try to figure out the best way to help you."

Sam looked at her amazed at her kindness. "DO you have any flaws?"

She looked up from her book sighing. "What do you mean?"

"You are beautiful not doubt about that, you are sweet and kind, smart and you say you can sing which I am still waiting to hear. Where is the bad?"

"I am far from perfect. I have flaws I just hide them well."

Sam laughed. "Tell me your flaws then?"

Mercedes folded her arms. "I have an attitude problem. I don't speak up for myself sometimes and it really bothers me. I love tater tots. So much so that Kurt and I almost stopped speaking over them."

"Kurt. So is that your boyfriend?"

Mercedes smiled lifting her eyebrows. "No Kurt has a boyfriend."

Sam's mouth dropped. "He's gay? I had no idea."

"Don't feel bad I didn't either when I first met him. I actually busted his windshield."

"You didn't?"

"I did. But that was a long time ago."

"Remind me to never make you angry."

Mercedes laughed. "So I think we should call it quits for today. I have glee club and then I have to get a game plan together for you. I am going to help you and you will get caught up in no time."

Sam smiled broadly. "So what is Glee club?"

"It's a choir group. We go to competitions and try to make it to Nationals. It's the one place I really feel like I belong in this school."

"Would you mind of I sat in on it? I know I am a super mega star but I like to sing."

"Oh you can bust a note huh?"

"Maybe."

Mercedes gathered her books. "Ok you can come but if you do they are going to try and get you to join. We are looking for new members."

Sam stood with her. "Mercedes."

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for not making fun of me."

She smiled blushing. "No problem. Let's go."

Sam silently followed after her. He liked her. A lot. She was beautiful and sweet. She was down to earth and he couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards her. As he followed her out of the library he sighed. She would be his. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to fawn over Sam and it annoyed the hell out of her. He walked into the room and everyone just gravitated towards him. Even when he did his corny entranced people faked laughed and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hi everyone. I am Sam Evans. Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham."

Everyone including Mr. Shue found that funny. That was three weeks ago and now they were talking about sectionals and she was once again being put to the wayside. She hated feeling like and outsider. Rachel stood listing off the reasons she should be featured. Again. "Finn and I are the best singers this Glee club has. We may not be dating anymore but we are musically compatible in every way."

Kurt snickered at Mercedes as she rolled her eyes again. "Keep rolling your eyes and they are gonna pop out of your head."

"I can't do this Kurt. One minute it's we are a team we are a family and the next it's the Finn and Berry show."

"Rachel is not that bad. She helped me convince Blaine to come to McKinley."

"Great so there will be one more person to take a solo from me."

"Cedes, come over this weekend Rachel and I are having a sleep over."

"And why would I want to hang out with you and your new best friend?"

"I didn't say anything when you started spending all your time with Sam."

"First of all I am tutoring him. Trying to look out for my future."

"Well so am I? Cedes I love you but you need to stop this jealousy thing you have got going with Rachel. You are both talented. Just come over."

Mr. Shue tapped the piano. "Ok so here in front of me is a list. A list of those members who need to attend the new and improved booty camp."

As he rattled off the names Mercedes felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it smiling from the text Sam had sent her.

Sam- are you ok?

Mercedes- why wouldn't I be?

Sam- you look upset.

Mercedes- I'm fine

"Mercedes can you put that away, I was saying you need to report for booty camp?"

Mercedes folded her arms. "Why? I just park and bark right? Hit the high notes no one else can reach at the end of a song. You don't need anything else from me."

Mercedes stood up walking past the piano. Mr. Shue turned towards her.

"Mercedes we are not done here. If you walk out of that door I will."

"You will what? Everyone has thrown their little fits and left. Hell yesterday Rachel got mad because no one gave her a standing ovation and she stormed out. Everyone has free reign in this club but me. How fair is that? You are NOT gonna do anything to me. So since I am no longer needed her I am leaving. My talents have been wasted enough for today."

Mercedes walked out of the classroom as everyone looked after her. A part of her wished Kurt would follow her but in the last three weeks he had been working on his audition for NYADA with Rachel and Blaine and she felt like she was losing her best friend.

Mercedes felt a book hit her shoe and she looked down picking it up. Mercedes stood to see who it belonged to and she sighed walking over to the short skinny brunette who auditioned for the glee club at the beginning of the year.

"You are Sugar right?"

"Yes. Sugar Motta."

"Well here is your book."

"Thank you. You are in the new directions right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"That's cool. I'm waiting for my dad he just hired this woman named Shelby to start another glee club."

"Another glee club?"

"Yeah I want what I want and daddy will do anything to give it to me. I heard you sing before. You should join."

"I don't know I like the glee club."

"I didn't I was too big of a star for them anyways. Well I need to go put this in my locker. Here." She handed Mercedes a hundred dollars. "For helping me."

Mercedes shook her head. "Sugar I didn't help you to get any money from you I helped you because you needed it."

"Take it. When you have money like I do you can spend it on whatever you want. So I am giving it to you." She shoved it into Mercedes bag. "Good bye."

Sugar bounced away and Mercedes shook her head. A new glee club? It was interesting. And maybe that is what she needed something new. Mercedes made her way to the one place she liked to go to think.

* * *

Sam hated seeing Mercedes so upset. But what he hated more was how no one went after her. He looked at Kurt. "Shouldn't you go after her?"

"I am the last person she wants to see right now."

"You guys were arguing over here weren't you?"

"Look Sam I think you are cool and all but just because she is tutoring doesn't mean that I am going to tell you what is going on between me and my friend."

"If she was your friend you would have gone after her."

Sam stood walking towards the door. Its funny no one said a word about him just getting up and walking out the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mercedes number. He sighed when it went to voicemail. He walked pass the auditorium and stopped once he someone singing. He walked into the room like a moth to the light. He moved closer to the stage seeing Mercedes sitting on the edge of the stage singing "I'm Going Down" by Mary J. Blige.

Sam sat in the back listening to the sadness in her voice. The hurt that came through as she was singing. He had been in Glee club for three weeks and had yet to hear her sing. He enjoyed the club and the people but the more he enjoyed being there the less he noticed she did. He didn't believe it when Kurt described Mercedes voice as mysterious. Kurt had told him that Mercedes had such range that she could sing any style and still bring her soulful sass to it.

She was breaking his heart with her song. He had never thought it possible to fall in love with someone's voice. But she was pulling him in not even doing a thing.

As the song ended she sighed wiping her eyes. He slowly walked to the stage as she looked up to him. She wiped her eyes as he sat next to her.

"I wasn't prepared."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"To hear you sing. I have been waiting patiently to hear you sing. And I wasn't prepared for it."

"Why are you here?"

Same sighed. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed upset."

"You can say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Mercedes hopped off the stage and Sam followed her. "Why won't you talk to me? I thought we got really close in these last few weeks."

She sighed looking into his green eyes. They were pulling her into him and she didn't know how to stop him. "I'm just sick of it all. I am just as talented just as worthy as anyone of the members in the New Directions and for two years I sat behind Rachel Berry and all her annoyingly good talents and sung backup. I'm tired of being used I want to shine."

"And you don't feel like you can?"

A couple of days before you got here. I went out for Maria for West Side Story."

"Rachel got it instead of you?"

"No actually we both got it. But I was better than her. She even admitted that I was better than her but no one ever wants to tell her that she can't do something. But you know what I will get over it. There will be plenty of time for me to shine. I need to get to class but how about we meet in the library before booty camp to study?"

Sam sighed. "Actually I was wondering if we could reschedule it for tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Why?"

"Quinn asked me to go to breadsticks with her."

He saw Mercedes eyes dim and moved closer to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure I hope you have fun."

"Give me a reason not to go?"

"And why would I do that? Quinn is beautiful and I am sure you two together would make the perfect couple." Mercedes turned to walk out of the auditorium and he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and kissing her. He knew the moment his lips touched hers he was in trouble. Her mouth parted and allowed him to twist his tongue around hers. He felt her moan against his mouth as he pulled her closer to him. His hands wrapping around her body as she molded perfectly to him. Her hands went up to his hair as she gently tugged on it. Pushing her against the stage he needed more he wanted more.

After a few moments he reluctantly pulled away from her. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Sam pressed his forehead against hers as she bit her lip.

"Sam." She said breathlessly. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

She moved away from him but her pulled her back to him. "Tell me you felt that? Tell me that I wasn't the only one who felt that jolt from the kiss."

"Sam you shouldn't have done that." She said quietly. "I will see you for tutoring in the morning."

"Mercedes why are you running away? I know you felt that. I know you have felt something for me since the first day we met."

"Sam you have two choices here. You have Quinn who is perfect. She is beautiful and smart. A Cheer leader and when people see you two together they would swear you belonged together. And then there is me. The Diva with attitude. I'm not worthy so don't waste your time. I will meet you at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

She kissed his cheek and walked out of the Auditorium. Sam sat their dumbfounded. He knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her he just didn't know how to get her.

* * *

Mercedes tried the widow maker one more time but screamed in frustration. There was no way she would get it. Here it was one more thing she was going to fail at. Mike patted her back. "Cedes its ok. This is one of the hardest dance moves there is. Let's just keep trying ok. I know you can get it."

Quinn exhaled loudly. "She is not going to get it and I have to get home and get ready I have a date with Sam." Mercedes rolled her eyes angrily. She knew Sam and Quinn were perfect for each other, but she couldn't deny the attraction she felt to him. She couldn't deny the butterflies he set loose in her stomach when he kissed her. The way his body sent shivers up and down her spine. The way she responded to him in ways she had never responded to anyone.

Mr. Shue brought her out of her thoughts. "Mercedes are you even trying."

"Excuse me?"

"Well let's be honest you have had a pretty big attitude problem recently. And everyone else has gotten this move down but you. Do you even want this?"

"Want what? To be ushered to the back? Not to have my star shine?"

"Mercedes we are a group no one is better than the other."

"Yeah unless your name is Rachel Berry. Why is she a bigger star I can sing just as good if not better? I have determination and drive but all you use me for is to belt out that last high note of a song. I'm tired of my talents being overshadowed."

"They aren't,"

"No? Blaine just joined the new directions and you are already working with him on a solo. My voice is strong and I am a star and all I am doing is drowning in this group. I'm not doing it anymore. I have out grown you. I have outgrown all of you. This is my senior year and I refuse to be in the background anymore."

Mercedes turned to leave.

"Mercedes this is it. If you walk out of that door there is no coming back. You are out of the glee club."

"Mr. Shue I am starting to realize I was never really in your glee club. I quit."

Mercedes walked out the door wiping the tears from her eyes. She bumped into someone and stepped back wiping her eyes.

"Santana sorry I didn't see you."

"Effie what's wrong?"

"I quit."

"What do you mean you quit?"

"Santana I know we are not really close but you and I are the most talented people in this club and I don't know about you but I am tired of not shining. That girl Sugar told me Shelby is starting a new glee club and I am going to her and asking her if I can join up. And I think you should too."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I can give you girls a voice."

Mercedes and Santana turned to see Shelby Corcoran standing behind them. "I have heard you two sing before and I would never try and pull you away from the New Directions, but if either of you is seriously trying to join my group I can promise I will work with you and make you hit notes Mr. Shue has never even taught you. You have potential and as you know I used to coach vocal adrenaline so I know how to utilize talent. No pressure but we are meeting tomorrow during lunch. You should really think about it and stop by."

She nodded towards the girls and left. Mercedes sighed. "That is what I am talking about. I don't know what you want to do Santana but if you ever get tired from singing back up to Berry you know where to find me."

Mercedes walked away still feeling emotionally spent. She knew leaving was the right thing to do. It was like killing two birds with one stone. She would get to be the star for once and she wouldn't have to see Quinn and Sam all lovey dovey. The move to Shelby's group was what was best for her.

She walked to her locker and smiled seeing Kurt and Tina waiting for her. "Hey guys."

Kurt frowned. "Is it true? Did you really just quit?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes it is. Kurt I am sorry for earlier. I know you and Rachel are friends and that is great, I just feel like she has taken everything from me. So I am fighting back. I deserve my chance to shine."

Tina wiped her eyes. "Don't do this Cedes I am sure if we talk to Mr. Shue."

"Tina I love you but I can't. He has made it very clear I am never going to be anything more than a one not kind of girl in the glee club and I can't live like that anymore. This is my senior year and I am going to make it the best I can."

Kurt hugged her. "I wish you wouldn't have quit but I support you."

Tina joined them in the hug. "Ditto."

Mercedes sighed. "How about we go get some ice cream and just hangout?"

Kurt smiled. "I just happen to have a few hours to spare."

Tina nodded. "Me too, let's go."

Mercedes walked out of the school and towards her car. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out as she unlocked the doors. She smiled widely as she read the text.

Sam- I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. And as far as I am concerned there is no one more perfect for me then you.

Mercedes- I almost believe that

Sam- one day you will ;)

Mercedes put her phone away looking at her friends taking a deep breath. Today didn't turn out so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes shut her notebook and placed her pen down. She had been trying to finish putting together her Adele mash up but all she could think about was Sam. The more she tried to deny him the more he worked his way into her heart.

No one had ever made her feel worthy. She thought back to the first time she saw Sam. It was during one of her sleep overs with Kurt and Tina. Kurt opened the magazine and there he was in all his sexy southern glory.

Sam wore a skin tight white shirt and ripped blue jeans. He was looking directly into the camera and at the moment Mercedes could swear he was looking at her soul mate. She never told Kurt that. It would have sounded ridiculous if she ever said it out loud. While Kurt and Tina had long stopped looking at the photo Mercedes couldn't pull her eyes away from it. Now Sam was in her life and in her face and she had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

Sam laid on his bed contemplating his next move. He sat up grabbing his guitar. It always helped him think. He thought about his life before he get into modeling. He was fifteen when he was discovered. Walking through the mall with his mom trying to find gifts for his siblings at the ninety nine cent store, a woman stopped them. Her model had just quit on her and Sam fit the bill. His family was struggling living day to day, and when she offered him 500 dollars for two hours of work he jumped at it. That day he was able to help his family and start a new career.

He became the most sought after teen in the world. Girls flocked to him, guys begged him to be their friend and people treated him like he was the king of the world and he thought he loved it until one day a month ago he walked into a classroom and met the woman who made him rethink everything. He barely thought about anything or anyone other than her.

When he told his mom about her she knew that he was falling for Mercedes. She saw how her son lit up when spoke of her. And any girl that could help her son in school was ok with her.

As he strummed his guitar he heard his messenger go off. He looked over to his laptop and smiled as he saw Mercedes screen name.

DivaCedes: Hey you.

GuitarHero: Hey yourself how are you

DivaCedes: Ok. Tired Shelby has us rehearsing like crazy. I missed you for tutoring today. Another date with your girlfriend?

GuitarHero: Girlfriend? When did you and I get together I thought you were playing hard to get?

DivaCedes: J you are crazy

GuitarHero: Crazy about you. Can we meet up in the morning?

DivaCedes: I will have to move something's around. But I can do it.

GuitarHero: Can I ask you a question?

DivaCedes: you can ask me anything.

GuitarHero: Why haven't you given me an answer on whether or not you will come here for dinner?

DivaCedes: Sam I told you that I am not what you need. Quinn is beautiful and smart.

GuitarHero: I'm so sick of you comparing yourself to her she isn't you so whatever you have to say on her is not relevant

GuitarHero: I know what I like and I like you so the only answer I want to hear is are you going to come over or not?

DivaCedes: I will see you in the morning and I will give you my answer then.

GuitarHero: J see that you made me smile. Goodnight Cedes

DivaCedes: Night

Sam smiled as he logged off. He could see her walls falling down and soon she would be his. He was sure of it.

* * *

Mercedes stepped out of her car looking over at Kurt. "Why are you here early again?"

"We have glee club this morning. Only reason Sam doesn't have to is because of tutoring. How is that going anyways?"

"It's going ok. He keeps asking me out."

Kurt squeals grabbing her. "What did you say?"

"I don't know."

"What, Cedes girl boo my bestest friend in the whole world Sam Evans is one fine piece of meat and he asked you out? What is the problem?"

"Kurt he went out with Quinn."

"When?"

"I don't know he said she asked him out and I didn't want to know about the date or anything else."

Kurt sighed, "Do you like him?"

"I do. He is funny and sweet. I really like being around him but I can't compete with Quinn."

"Honey from the way Sam talks about you I don't think there is any competition."

Mercedes sighed looking at her phone. "I need to get going so I will catch you later."

Kurt grabbed her arm. "Cedes I know sometimes you feel like you don't deserve love or good things but you do. You stood up to Mr. Shue and started your own glee club, you are finally finding your voice. So if Sam asks you out, realize that you more talented and more beautiful than any of the other girls you try to compare yourself too. So do yourself a favor and say yes."

Kurt hugged her and waved goodbye as he walked into the building. Mercedes sighed walking in after him. She walked into the library and set everything up in their normal cubby spot.

Mercedes smiled widely as Sam walked into their cubby and presented her with a bundle of flowers purple.

"I figured since you wear purple a lot that you might like these. My mom helped me pick them out. She is looking forward to you coming for dinner."

Mercedes laughed. "When did I agree to dinner at your house?"

"You were just about to." Sam said confidently. He moved closer to her and sighed deeply. "You know. I really want to thank you for all your hard work."

"Ok."

"And I know it's not what you- wait you said ok?"

Mercedes smiled slightly. "I said yes. Clearly if you are going through all this trouble to get my attention I should give you a chance. But I just have one question to ask you."

"Ask away I will answer any question honestly."

"Did you go out with Quinn?"

"She asked me out and I told her I would think about it. I was tempted until we kissed."

Mercedes looked down to the text book with a slight smile on her face. "Oh."

"My turn. I want to kiss you again."

"That is not a question Mr. Evans."

"The question is…" Sam moved closer to her taking her face in his hands. "Will you let me kiss you?"

Mercedes sighed heavily. Leaning into Sam so that their lips almost touched. "Kiss me after you ace your math test today."

She pulled away and Sam exhaled hard. "Temptress."

Mercedes pulled out her notes and smiled sweetly. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful for Mercedes. She walked to her locker and as she opened it up a note fell out.

_Mercedes,_

_Passed with an 82. Pucker up._

_Sam._

Someone tapped her right shoulder. She turned to see no one. When she looked back towards her left Sam kissed her on the cheek. "Not the kiss I was hoping for but it will last for now. If you want to you can come over around 6."

Mercedes smiled. "That sounds like a plan. So I will see you tonight?"

"Yes. I will text you my address. Have fun at rehearsals."

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes and kissed Sam on his cheek. "See you later Sam."

Mercedes walked away from Sam as Quinn looked on. She couldn't understand how Sam chose to stand her up. Santana shut her locker. "If you keep staring at him, people are going to start calling you a stalker."

"Santana who is the top of the food chain at this school?"

"Well I would say me but since I am gay and you are talking about belonging to Sam I will say I don't know Quinn. You?"

"So why is he spending all his time with Mercedes?"

"I would say because he likes her. I thought you liked her too."

"San I will forever be grateful to Mercedes for how she helped me with that whole Beth situation. But this is about the love of my life. Sam and I belong together."

"And let me guess you will convince him of that."

"One way or another."

Quinn winked at Santana as she walked over to Sam. "Sam hi. I decided to forgive you for standing me up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I figured you were busy."

Sam shut his locker. "I wasn't busy I just didn't want to go."

"That was hurtful." She said pouting.

"Quinn I am not trying to be mean I just like someone else. Sorry."

Sam walked away as Santana walked up to Quinn. "So how did it go?"

"Great," Quinn said smiling. "We are practically together."


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes smoothed down her purple off one shoulder knee length dress. The knee high black boots gave her height that she enjoyed. She sighed knocking on the red front door. It was ten til six. She wondered if she should waited and arrived later. The door opened and Sam smiled down to beaming. Even with her heels her was taller than her. She ran her hands through her Shirley temple curled long hair. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"You look incredible."

She stood back taking him in. he wore black jeans and an oh so tight Henley shirt. She step back. "Oh God I am over dressed, I am going to go."

Sam pulled her closer. "You are not going anywhere you look beautiful ok."

"Your parents are going to think I am trying too hard and hate me."

"My parents are going to love you ok? So smile kiss me and then we can go in."

She shook her head smiling.

"Ok there is my smile so where is my kiss?"

Mercedes leaned in and kissed him slightly on the lips. He smiled widely and led her into the house. The home immediately felt homey. The warmth that came from just entering his house astounded her. She thought her house was the only one. Sam's mother was the first one to greet her as Sam shut the door.

"Hi you must be Mercedes. I am Mary Evans. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you."

She pulled Mercedes into a hug and Mercedes hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well come on in and meet the rest of the family."

Mercedes smiled as two young kids ran down the stairs. Sam smiled proudly. "These two little brats are my little brother and sister. Stevie and Stacey. Their twins."

Stacey hugged Mercedes. "Hi, Sam told us all about you."

Stevie gave her a slight wave and walked towards Sam. Sam looked at him. "What I know you are dying to say something."

Stevie leaned into him. "I know you are a male model and all that jazz but how in the heck did you pull a goddess like that?"

Sam shook his head. The twins may have only been ten but Sam couldn't help but take pride in his brother's great taste already.

Mercedes stood tall as an older version of Sam walked into the room. "Hello." He said extending his hands. Mercedes smiled taking his hand into hers.

"Hi, I am Mercedes, Mercedes Jones."

"Dwight Evans. So you are the brilliant young woman who has brought my son's test scores up."

"I didn't do anything Sir Sam is really smart he just needed a little guidance."

"Beautiful and modest. Sam was right you are a keeper."

Mercedes blushed as Sam came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Dwight did the same to Mary as they walked into the dining room. The table was set for six and she sighed deeply as Sam pulled the chair out for her.

Mary smiled brightly. "I hope you like Chicken and Rice with country gravy and corn on the cob its Sam's favorite."

Mercedes grinned. "That is fine. Do you need any help?"

Mary shook her head. "No everything is already done Sam and Dwight will bring everything in."

Sam immediately stood and walked towards the kitchen following his father. Stacey tapped Mercedes. "Is it true that you didn't ask for my brother's autograph?"

Mercedes laughed. "That is true I wasn't impressed with what your brother did. What I like about your brother is how sweet he is. And truly caring. And the look on his face when he finally gets the problem he was trying to understand."

Mary gave a knowing nod. "He is a lot like his father in that way."

Sam walked out of the kitchen carrying the plate of chicken as Dwight followed with the rice and Corn on the cob.

As they took their seat Sam grabbed Mercedes hand as they bowed their head in prayer.

Mercedes was sad when the evening started to wind down. She really enjoyed her time with Sam and his family. She didn't know what she thought it would be like but they were so fun and loving. Playing monopoly did get a little heated when Mercedes tricked Sam out of park place by promising to come back over again.

She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as he walked her to her car.

"I had so much fun I really like your family."

"They really like you too."

"More than any other girl you have brought home?" she inquired.

Sam smiled shyly. "You are the first and hopefully the last."

Mercedes bit her lower lip. "So I guess I will see you in the morning?"

"Early morning tutoring sounds good to me. Maybe next time we can have you and your parents over?"

Mercedes looked that sparkle in his eyes. "You really want to meet my parents?"

"More than anything. Call me when you get home and we can make the plans then."

Before she could answer he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as his tongue caressed hers. After a moment had passed they pulled away breathlessly. Still holding each other. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes kissing him one more time for good measure before getting in her car.

* * *

Mercedes stood on the stage walking around nervously. She had never been so afraid to perform in her life. There was a real chance that when the night was over she could have failed. Someone cleared their throat and she turned towards a smiling Sam. He looked so handsome in his black dress pants, white collared shirt, and White suit jacket with the black trim. His bow tie was un tied. She sighed walking up to him.

"What are you doing in here I thought you guys would be practicing more."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. She was beautiful. Her dress was silver and every time she moved it shimmered. Her hair was free and flowing.

"I wanted to see you to wish you good luck."

She smiled brightly. Thank you. Good luck to you guys too. Do you need help with that?"

She asked pointing to his bow tie.

He moved closer to her and she bit her lip holding her hands behind her back as he nodded yes. She reached up to help him with it as she stared at her. "I also wanted to ask you a question?"

"Ok." She said almost finished with his bowtie.

"You enjoyed hanging with me and my family right?"

"Yes. I told you I had a lot of fun."

"And when we hangout you enjoy yourself."

"All the time."

He moved inches away from her lips. "And when we kiss how does that feel?"

"Like my body is on fire."

"On fire huh?" he asked pulling her closer to him as he took her lips onto his. He pulled away after a moment.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand like this." He grabbed her hand. "And kiss you like this."

He kissed her and she smiled. "This kissing would we do it a lot?"

"Oh all the time. If we could skip school and kiss all day I would."

She licked her lips and smiled widely. Before she could speak Santana, Brittney and Sugar walked into the auditorium.

Santana smacked her lips. "Uh huh I knew it you are in here sleeping with the enemies."

Brittney glanced at Mercedes then Sam. "They don't look like they are sleeping to me they look like we caught them making out? He do you guys make out while you are sleeping too?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Guys give me a minute and I will join you."

Santana shook her head. "Nope you and trouty mouth are done." Santana pulled Mercedes up the stairs and out the door. Sam sighed deeply a little upset he didn't get his answer. As he started to walk away Mercedes ran back in the room down the stairs pulling him to her. She kissed him passionately allowing his tongue to guide hers in the fight of raw heated passion. She then pulled away with a bright smile.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend." She pecked him on the cheek again then ran back out of the auditorium. Sam looked after her waiting until she was fully gone before he fist bumped the air. Win or lose tonight he was already a winner. Mercedes had said yes.

* * *

Mercedes was furious. She was livid. She was pissed. It wasn't their unfair loss that sent her over the edge. How could the trouble tones compete with one song to the New Directions three? They also did Michael Jackson and no group who does Michael loses. That wasn't why at that very moment Santana, Brittney and Sam was holding her back in the choir room. That wasn't why Finn was standing between her and her prey with his long arms trying to speak on increasing the peace.

No the loss made her mad. The kiss Quinn planted on Sam oh that made her see red. She knew for a fact Quinn new they were dating because when the trouble tones walked in to wish the New Directions luck. Sam stood in front of everyone and said "Let me be the first to wish my girlfriend Mercedes and her group luck."

Quinn heard him. She knew he was taken and what she did was fowl.

The moment the New Directions were named the winners Mercedes looked over to Sam wanting to congratulate him. That is when she saw it. Quinn pulled him into her arms and hugged him. That wasn't so bad everyone was hugging everyone. But when she pulled his lips to her and began to kiss him that is when Mercedes went in the words of her trouble toned sister Santana 'all lima heights adjacent'. She was shooed off the stage and in the midst of the celebration Mercedes walked into the room angrily.

"What the hell Quinn?"

Quinn looked at her innocently. "What did I do?"

"You kissed Sam."

"So." Quinn said smiling. "That is what people do when they like each other?"

Mercedes moved closer to her. "Did you not hear him not even two hours ago when he said we were dating? That I was his girlfriend?"

Quinn laughed. "Oh that? No one took that seriously. We actually laughed about it after you left. Like Sam would pick you over me? That's like going against nature. Lions don't date hippos it just isn't natural."

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Mercedes screamed as she lounged towards Quinn. Santana, Brittney and Sam held her tightly as she tried to break free.

"Let me go. LET ME GO. IMA SHOW HER A HIPPO."

Sam pulled her face to his. "Baby calm down. She is lying there is no me and her we did not laugh. Just calm down."

Finn looked at Quinn. "Quinn you need to leave."

"Me? She is the one who quit glee club tell her to leave I am here to celebrate my win with my team. And Sam of course."

Mercedes lounged again but Sam pulled her into a kiss. Mercedes allowed him to pull her closer and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to twist against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as Santana began fanning herself.

"Damn. That's right trouty mouth. Put those guppy lips to good use."

Sam pulled away from her with his head on her forehead. "No matter what she says baby you know you are the only one for me. Look at me."

Mercedes opened her tear filled eyes and Sam wiped the tears that fell. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the door Quinn started towards them but Santana held up her hands. "Quinn stop."

"Oh now you are with her?"

"Quinn the boy don't want you. Leave them alone, and you better be glad I am with her or I would have left her stomp all over your pretty face."

"He belongs with me." She protested.

Santana shook her head. "Well I guess he didn't get the memo. Leave them alone. He made his choice let it go."

Santana walked away and Quinn folded her arms. "Oh she may have won this round but I am ready for round two."


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she listened to yet again another one of Mr. Shue's speeches as to why Rachel was treated like a star. That was one thing she did not miss about leaving the glee club. It had been a month since she had been back and regionals were a few days away. Mercedes and her other trouble toned sisters were invited back to the New Directions.

After much debate and some encouragement from Sam and Kurt the girls decided to come back. Sam scooted his chair closer to hers and whispered in her ear. "How about we blow out of here early?"

Mercedes smiled. "I wish. I for one am tired of this Rachel is the most talented blah blah belch. Mr. Shue isn't going to just let us leave."

"So let's do something to change that." Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam?"

"Mr. Shue I think we would benefit from a Diva off."

Mercedes pinched Sam's hand. "What are you doing?"

Mr. Shue folded his arms. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, I know I am new this year and the way you guys do glee club is weird to say the least but I know I am not the only one who feel Mercedes is our secret weapon and not Rachel. No offense." He said looking at Rachel.

Artie raised his hand. "The man is not wrong. I for one would love to see Mercedes wipe the floor with Rachel."

Rachel looked at Artie. "Artie how could you say a thing like that?"

Artie laughed. "Rachel the other day you forgot my name, you walked in and said where is the boy in the wheel chair."

"I was worried about you."

"I was sitting next to you. I for one feel like maybe we should shake things up."

Finn stood. "I get what you guys are saying but you don't pull the star quarterback out of the game if we are winning."

Mercedes huffed. "And I am sure your feelings have nothing to do with you dating the star quarterback of the Glee club."

Santana sighed. "I agree we left for this very reason."

Mr. Shue sighed. "That is why the Trouble tones get their own number."

"Yeah while Rachel sings leads for both of the songs we do as a group how fair is that?" Tina asked.

Mercedes stood. "Mr. Shue we rejoined the glee club under the guide lines that we would have equal say and a fair shot at Solo's. To just give Rachel a solo without considering that any of us would want it is wrong and going back on your word. But that's ok this is the Rachel Berry Experience isn't it?"

Mercedes said walking out of the room. Sam stood shaking his head. "I better go check on her."

Mr. Shue nodded and Sam walked out of the room finding Mercedes at her locker.

"Nice Diva storm off. Really convincing."

Mercedes turned to him with a smile. "Well I have had experience. So what do you want to do?"

"Come with me." Sam smiled pulling her to him. She followed after him and to his car. "How about we go to the Lake. It's a beautiful day and I want to spend it with you."

Mercedes sighed. "You planned this from the beginning didn't you? That is why you wanted to drive me to school."

Sam opened the car door. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She smiled getting into the car. Fifteen minutes later they sat in the back of Sam's truck bed looking out to the lake. Mercedes exhaled taking in the sight.

"It is so beautiful out here. And so peaceful."

Sam looked over to her. "I can see someone who is more beautiful as the view."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "I love you Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stared at him. They had been officially dating for a little over two months and they had spent pretty much every night together. True to his word he had her parents and her over for dinner and their parents hit it off famously swearing their kids belonged together.

He was either over her house or she was over his. She grew fond of him, she knew she really liked him but did she love him?

"Sam you think you love me?"

"No. I know I love you. I think about you every day. When I am not near you I have to call you or text you. You bring a smile to my face and I cannot focus on anything but you. I think you are the most talented, beautiful, sassy, passionate amazingly kind and wonderful person I know. So no I do not think I love you I know I do."

Mercedes bit her lip and Sam pulled her to him kissing her passionately she wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing her hands through his hair. He kissed her deeply beginning her to open her mouth and let his tongue in. she complied with a moan as his tongue caressed hers. He pulled away and she reluctantly let go of him. He looked at her.

"Tell me you feel that? Tell me that when I kiss you it sends shivers up and down your spine like it does mine."

She shook her head. "For me it's like butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Like sensations filling me up and I'm ready to burst." She laughed. I am not making any sense am I?"

"Yes you are. I get you. And you get me. You have helped me in more ways than one. You have gotten me up to a 3.8 I have never been above a 2.9. You don't see me for the sexy male specimen that I am."

"Because you are more than that. I think about you too. All the time. I find reasons to talk to you because sometimes I feel like I'm lost without you. Everything is brighter and happier with you here. And I cannot imagine my life with you out you. So if that means that I am in love with you then I guess I am. I love you too."

Sam smiled pulling her against him once again.

* * *

Quinn leaned against her locker with her arms folded. She had no idea why Sam hadn't taken any of her advances. She had tried everything from pretending to fall to sitting on his lap with her cheerios uniform. She even went so far as to show up at his house unannounced when he found out Mercedes was spending the day with Kurt. But nothing Sam turned her away at every turn.

There had to be something she hadn't thought of. Had to be some way to get Sam all to herself. Then it hit her Duets. If she could find a way to rig it so she and Sam were partners they could spend as much time together as she needed to convince him he was making a mistake with Mercedes.

Mr. Shue would put names in the bowl randomly. She would need a distraction a big one to find out if Sam's name was in there or hers. She saw Becky Jackson walking towards her and she smiled.

"Hey Becky I am running late could you tell Mr. Shue Coach Sylvester wants to see him?"

"Sure thing Quinn."

Becky walked towards Mr. Shue's office and Quinn waited for him to walk past her to walk into his office. Seeing the bowl on the table she immediately went to is. Seeing Sam's name and not hers she smiled widely. She folded the paper again and covered it with the other hurrying out of his office.

She smiled walking into the room and waited patiently for him to tell everyone whose name was in the bowl.

"Ok guys I have divided half of you up and placed your name in the bowl. Tina, Puck, Santana, Sam, Rory and Finn. Your names are in the bowl."

Quinn raised her hand. "Mr. Shue could I go first? Please?"

He nodded and she went to the bowl she pretended to move them around and grab the one she pre-folded. "Ohmigosh Sam I guess you are stuck with me."

Quinn smiled brightly as Sam and Mercedes both rolled their eyes. Her plan was working great. Sam would be hers in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank you all for the love and support you have given me through these 6 chapters. I am almost at 100 reviews and that is big for me. SO I thank you for loving my stories and feeling like you are a part of them. Thank you. **

* * *

Sam sighed as Quinn suggested yet another love song for them to sing. "Quinn I already told you I am not interested in singing a love song with you. The point of this assignment is to sing a song."

Quinn pouted walking over to him. She really enjoyed being around him. When she suggested they go to his place he was a little skeptical but she finally got what she wanted. Now they were sitting in his bedroom, and she was ready to make her move. She sat next to him on the bed.

"Sam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He said placing his guitar on the floor. She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"What?"

"I just don't understand how you cannot want to be with me? I am beautiful and a cheerleader. I mean look."

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of them. She turned the phone back over. "See look at us. We are a beautiful couple."

"Quinn stop." He stood. And she stood with him.

"Sam I know you find me attractive. I know you want to be with me I just don't know what you are playing hard to get?"

Sam walked to his door folding his arms. "Quinn I am not playing hard to get I am playing you are never going to get it! I love Mercedes and I will never do anything to hurt her. I understand you have a hard time understanding these things so let me say it in terms you are going to understand"

He threw his hands up in the air. "N O that means no I don't want to Date you! Yay! Now get out."

Quinn looked at him tears brimming her eyes. "You just made a big mistake."

"No I stopped one from happening. I don't want you to come back over here. Matter of fact I do not want to do this duet with you."

"You can't just not perform with me?"

"I can and I just did. Now if you will excuse me I need to call my girlfriend. The girlfriend I am in love with. The girl I want to someday call my wife. And say it with me. That girl is NOT you Quinn."

Sam closed the door as Quinn let out a scream. Stacey peeked her head out of the door seeing Quinn.

"Psst."She said looking around then moving towards Quinn. "Do you want some advice?"

"That would be helpful." Quinn said smiling. Stacey moved closer. "Move on. He is never going to fall for a girl like you. Oh and the door is down there. Don't let it hit you on your nonexistent butt!"

Quinn huffed walking down the stairs and out the front door. Stacey knocked on Sam's door. He opened it smiling down to his little sister.

"Sam I have some advice for you. Do not invite that girl over here. She has you on the brain and we like Mercedes."

"Stacey we were just working on a project for glee club."

"Maybe you were but she is trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam nodded as she walked away. Stacey was young but she was right. Quinn was trouble.

* * *

Mercedes walked to her locker feeling ready to get these duets over with. She and Santana were up today followed by Finn and Rachel. Sam called her last night to tell her he was no longer working with Quinn which made her extremely happy. She exhaled a frustrating sigh seeing Quinn walk over to her. Quinn smirked folding her arms.

"Hey Mercedes I just wanted to say no hard feelings."

Mercedes looked at her confused. "Ok? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Quinn pulled out her phone and showed her the photo of her and Sam. "Sam and I are official. I know this must be hard to hear but it's true."

Mercedes laughed. Sam had told her everything that happened. "Quinn I don't know what is going on with you. But you are delusional. You should look into that."

Quinn moved in closer to her as Santana, Brittney, Puck, Lauran, Kurt, Blaine and Tina gathered around them watching the interaction. They were soon joined by a small crowd.

"Mercedes I understand you have a crush on Sam and he told me he was just being nice to you so I was hoping you could bow out gracefully."

Mercedes shoved Quinn away from her. "Let me tell you something you superficial, crazy ass bitch. I tried to be nice. But now I'm about to go in on your ass."

Mercedes pulled off her earrings and handed them to Kurt. "I know I may be quiet and laid back but I have wanted to bust your ass since you lost your damn mind calling me a hippo. Sam told me that you went all psycho on him and he had to kick you out of his house. It must burn you that Sam a super model can see through your fake soul and choose to be with me. You are crazy and I am about to beat the crazy out of you."

Mercedes lunged towards Quinn fists raised punching her as Quinn screamed falling to the ground. Mercedes stood up shaking her head. Lauren smirked. "Damn Puck I owe you five bucks, I had Quinn lasting at least one round."

Puck smiled. "Please I know how fragile that girl is."

Mercedes grabbed her earrings from Kurt replacing them. She sighed. "Quinn you need to get your crazy ass together. I don't have time for this. Or you."

Mercedes walked away and Quinn rubbed her face smiling. "Gotcha."

Mercedes and Santana danced around the classroom singing "River Deep Mountain High". As the song ended they smiled as they high five each other. As they sat next to each other someone knocked on the door. Mr. Shue walked out as Sam leaned into Mercedes.

"That was hot. I have one sexy girlfriend."

"Oh baby you have no idea."

"So I heard you and Quinn got into it this morning."

"Yeah she gets under my skin. That picture you told me she took she is going around swearing you guys are dating."

Mr. Shue walked back into the room. "Uh Mercedes can I see you?"

She nodded as she stood up. "Yes."

"Mercedes Principle Figgins needs to see you in his office. Now."

Mercedes sighed nodding, "Ok."

Mr. Shue turned towards the class. "Guys we are going to have to finish the duets later."

He led Mercedes out the room and to the principal's office. Mercedes walked in to see Quinn sitting there with an ice pack on her face and Coach Sylvester standing behind her. Mercedes sat down.

"Yes, Principle Figgins."

"Mercedes Jones. It has come to my attention that you attacked Ms. Frabray."

"Out of nowhere sir, I was minding my business and she just attacked me. She tried to attack me before too Mr. Shue was there." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Mercedes sat there dumfounded. Quinn was a manipulative bitch. Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "I am not really sure what happened that night."

Coach Sylvester sighed angrily. "I am cringing anger. What has this world come to that girls like Jackee' over here think they can attack my Cheerio's. I want her branded and thrown down into the cellars."

"Sue we don't have cellars here." Figgins said shaking his head.

She continued. "Well something needs to be done Ali over here attacked my head Cheerio that is like attacking me, and that is a crime that cannot go unpunished. I say we expel her and sell her talent on crags list."

Mercedes stood up. "Expel me? She attacked me."

"I did not, I never hit her."

"Mercedes." Shue asked her. "Did Quinn hit you?"

Mercedes folding her arms. "No she didn't. I hit her first."

"See I say we throw her to the wolves. If this were the animal kingdom we would have justice by now."

Figgins held up his hand. "I have heard enough. As you know we have implemented a Zero tolerance to violence of any kind. I am sorry but I am going to have to suspend you for a week."

"I am appalled." Sue gasped. "A week that is it! That is her only punishment?"

Figgins stood. "Sue I am not done. You are also out of the Glee club."

Mercedes looked towards Mr. Shue he shook his head. "Figgins that is not fair. We need her."

"I am sorry William but the safety of my students come before extracurricular. Ms. Frabray here tells me that she is scared for her life. She doesn't feel safe with Ms. Jones in the club with her."

Mercedes shook her head. "This is bull. But since I am already suspended I have some words for you Quinn." Mercedes said sweetly. "You are a manipulative little bitch. I see why you are head cheerio you are exactly like Sue and her crazy needs to be institutionalized self. I don't know what you think you gained here but trust and believe this shit right here is not over."

Mercedes grabbed her bag and walked out of the office and into the glee club crowd. She turned back to the office then to her friends. They all had the same question on their mind but she held up her hand.

"I know what you are going to ask so let me save you all the time. That evil twisted bitch in there told Figgins I attacked her for no reason and he suspended me for a week, oh and I am no longer in the glee club since Quinn doesn't feel safe anymore. This right here is a hot damn mess and I need to leave."

She ran out of the hall and to her car with Sam on her heel. "Mercedes wait."

She stopped turning towards him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. "I am so angry. We were friends I was there for her she even lived with me for a while and she does this."

"Maybe I should just date her."

Mercedes pulled away from Sam. "Oh hell to the no you did not just say that."

Sam reached for her hand. "I just mean maybe if I would have given her one date she would see how much I don't want her."

Mercedes pushed Sam away from her. "You tell me you love me but you should have dated her."

"That is not how I meant it."

"You know what Sam how about you and Quinn get in your car and go to hell together."

Mercedes sat in her car starting it and locking the door. She pulled out of the parking lot tears streaming down her face. Sam ran his hand threw his hair and sighed angrily. "Well that escalated rather quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat outside of Mercedes porch as he has done for the last week. She refused to see him. Refused to talk to him and refused to even acknowledge his existence. When he asked his mom if he was wrong she took his hand and said 'Sam you are your father's son.' Then shook her head walking out of the room. A few minutes later his dad came in and proceeded to tell him why he was wrong.

*Flashback*

Dwight looked at his son. "Sam your mom tells me you are having some issues."

"I just want to know if I am wrong or not?"

"Ok tell me what happened?"

"Well you know I am dating Mercedes or at least I was dating her. This girl at school named Quinn really likes me. Like stalker likes me. She had done everything in her power to break us up and she just might have. She got Mercedes suspended and kicked out of glee club."

"So what does that have to do with you and Mercedes breaking up?"

"When I went to talk to Mercedes she was hurt and I may have inadvertently told her if I dated Quinn she wouldn't be in this situation."

"Sam." He said sounding disappointed.

Sam shook his head, "I'm stupid aren't I?"

"You are not stupid Sam you are an Evan's. We tend to stick out feet in our mouths from time to time."

"So what do I do?"

"Evan's men are also great at groveling. Before I asked your mom to marry me I was asked to hang out with by a girl who I would learn was your mom's mortal enemy. I found that funny but whatever I went just because I didn't have anything to do. Your mom saw us and went." He looked out the door to see if his wife was listening. "She went nuts. I mean she flew over the cuckoo's nest. It took me a month to win her heart back even though I don't know how I lost it. I serenaded her and got her little gifts."

"So when did she finally forgive you?"

"When I told her what was in my heart. If you care about he like you say you do then don't give up."

Sam nodded hugging his dad.

*Present*

Sam stood as the door opened and Mercedes she rolled her eyes as she saw Sam sitting on the stairs. Sam walked over to her. "Hi."

"Sam please just go away."

"Mercedes just talk to me please. I don't know why you are mad at me."

Mercedes smacked her teeth shaking her head. "You told me you should have been with Quinn."

"I didn't. And if it came out like that I am sorry but you just need to listen to me. Please."

She sat down on the porch and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine talk."

Sam exhaled. "Well first how are you?"

"I am here. Even though my parents got the suspension lifted I'm still not in glee club anymore. My friends have stopped talking to me. I feel like they took sides and I lost."

"That's not true."

"Oh? Tina is busy with Mike. Kurt is with Rachel and Blaine. Since I am no longer in the glee club all those people I thought were my friends don't have anything to say to me."

"I have been trying to be with you all week and you have ignored me."

"I have been working on something's."

"Some things like what?"

"I was approached by Jesse St. James."

"I have heard that name before?"

"He used to date Rachel. He is the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. I." she hesitated for a moment. "He asked me to transfer to Carmel high. He wants me to be his lead."

"Mercedes."

"I know I had the same feelings I mean this is a guy who called me lazy so I wouldn't get a solo. But he told me that he was actually really impressed with me. Hearing the rave reviews he got from Shelby made him realize that maybe I had something better to offer them."

"But you love McKinley you love the Glee Club."

"I used too. Sam my friends have no time for me. I am not allowed back in the glee club and I love singing. I have to do this."

"No you don't. What about us? You are my tutor. You are my girlfriend. I love you."

Mercedes turned towards Sam grabbing his hand. "Sam I love you too but I don't see how things can go back to normal."

"Baby I need you please don't give up on our love."

"Sam what did you expect to happen? We are graduating in a few months. Then what? I plan on moving to LA I plan on making a career out of music and you plan on going back to Modeling. It is better that we end things now. It is gonna burn me to see you with other girls but right here right now I know this is the right thing to do."

Sam kneeled in front of her grabbing her legs. "How can something that is ripping my heart out of my chest be right? What do you want me to say to that? That no matter who I am with or what I am doing I would rather be doing it with you? No! If it burns you to see me with other girls then just stay with me. I am not going to let you do this. I love you do you know what that means? It means I don't care if it takes me days, weeks, months or years I will get you back. I will not give up on loving you."

"Mercedes pulled away from Sam. "Sam I'm sorry."

Mercedes walked back to the front door. "Sam I don't want to see you anymore. I mean that."

"Well that is too damn bad and I mean that."

Sam walked up the stairs and pulled her too him. Moving her against the door he wrapped his arms around her kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Slipping his tongue through her lips. As his tongue twisted around hers, she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her and she held him closer. He pulled her arms from around his neck and walked down the stairs. He stopped at his car seeing her still standing on the porch.

"You can't deny what we just shared. I'm gonna fight to get you back so be prepared."

Mercedes touched her lips as Sam got into his truck and drove off. She knew she loved him and she figured breaking up so he could be with Quinn would make him realize that he didn't love her. But she was mistaken. Maybe he was the love of her life. She smiled walking into the house biting her bottom lip. Maybe she was hasty in thinking he would be better off without her.

Oddly enough she couldn't wait to see how he was going to fight to get her back.

"Game on Sam Evans."

* * *

Sitting in glee club Sam felt like he could choke every single person in that room. After the first day of Mercedes being gone they just went on like she never existed. Mr. Shue had said something to Sam but he was not paying attention. He was thinking of ways he could hurt Quinn for the hell she forced onto his life.

"Sam!"

"Yeah Mr. Shue what's up?"

"I was asking you if you had any input on our set list for regionals."

"What does it matter? We have no shot at Nationals now."

Rachel smirked. "Sam I know you are down in the dumps because your girlfriend is no longer here but she brought getting kicked out on herself. No one told her to go all ghetto and hit Quinn. We won Sectionals without her I am sure with my talents we can take it all the way."

Sam shook his head standing. "First of all Kurt how in the hell could you walk away from Mercedes someone who has always been here for you for this delusional overbearing wanna be diva."

Rachel's mouth fell open and Sam continued. "I didn't say we would lose because Mercedes is gone. I said we would lose because you guys told me how Vocal Adrenaline has won every single year and this year they have a secret weapon."

Rachel laughed. "And what is that?"

"Me." Mercedes said from the door. Quinn jumped up and ran behind Sam.

"Please don't let her hurt me again."

Sam moved from her laughing. "Quinn you are more delusional than Rachel. I don't want you, I have never wanted you. You are a spoiled little rich girl who feels you are entitled to something that you are not! I love Mercedes and even if she is not with me right now she will be."

Kurt stood up walking closer to the door. "Wait what do you mean you?"

Mercedes looked at Mr. Shue. "I am not here to start anything I just wanted to address the club if I may."

Mr. Shue nodded and Mercedes walked into the room. "I wanted you guys to hear this from me. Today is my last day at McKinley. I put in my transfer to Carmel High. I am joining Vocal Adrenaline."

Mouths fell open as Artie held his hands up. "What the damn hell. Hold the phone are you serious right now?"

Finn shook his head. "You do know their coach is Jesse St. James right?"

Artie rolled over to her. "You can't be serious? You are going to compete against us?"

Rachel stood. "You are lying. You just want to make us scared to take you back. Well we aren't the glee club is better without your brand of crazy."

Sam laughed. "That is rich coming from you."

Rachel continued rolling her eyes. "He even said you were too lazy for him? Which I have to agree with."

Mercedes laughed. "You know what Rachel first of all he only said that because he was trying to win you back. Second after training under your mother I am a hot commodity now. I am going somewhere where I get to be the lead. I get to shine. But unlike all of you who have spent your time ignoring me I am going to tell you well some of you where you can stick it."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "First. I have to do something."

Mercedes walked over to Santana. "Aretha what do you think you are doing?"

"Just hold still." Mercedes ran her hands through Santana's hair and exhaled loudly as she held up her hand. "I knew it. You really do have razor blades in your hair."

Santana laughed. "Well hey you never know when Snix is gonna have to come out and cut a bitch."

Mercedes hugged her. "Santana I know when I first got here we were not close but I like to think being in the trouble tones made us sisters. I am really gonna miss you."

She hugged Brittney next followed by Mike and Tina. "Brittney you and Mike are like the best dancers I have ever seen that wasn't a professional. Keep it up. Especially you Mike you are amazing. Don't forget that. Tina next year is your time so please enjoy it."

She moved towards Puck and Artie and hugged them both. "Puck stay out of trouble and graduate. No man left behind ok? And Artie I know you have another year left too but enjoy it like I told Tina you are too cool to be ignored."

She turned towards Kurt and Rachel. "As for you two. I am glad you guys are such good friends. I am glad that my friendship with you Kurt means nothing. I was the only one nice to you before glee club. And you came out to me. I also wanted to encourage you in all of your dreams. Who knew you wanted to be a Broadway diva instead of a fashion designer. I guess Rachel knows you better than I do. So I hope you are happy. And you Rachel well nope don't have anything to say to you or anyone else. Except for Sam and Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue you were wrong not to defend me. I have been here busting my butt but it's like I said before. I was never a part of this club even when I came back. You never saw me the way you see Rachel. Even when she developed the ridiculous crush on you. You never gave anyone as much slack as her. But hey if that is how you run things that is on you."

She turned towards Sam shaking her head with a smile. "Here."

She handed him a note. For the last few days he would leave notes in her locker or car telling her how much cared and loved her then asking for a reply. This morning he slipped her a note saying 'Do you Love me? Circle yes or no'. She smiled to herself seeing his face at her yes circle. And seeing his face asking him to meet her in her car ASAP.

She walked towards the door. "You know I always thought graduating and leaving you all would be the hardest thing to do. But with the exception of a small few the rest of you can go to hell for all I care."

Sam followed after her but stopped at the door. "I quit. I only joined to be close to Mercedes so I'm out."

As they left Tina exhaled loudly. "We are doomed."

Rachel stood. "I still think I can out sing her."

Santana stood. "Get real you hobbit. Mercedes is a better singer than you. Just a few weeks with Shelby and Mercedes was amazing. Jesse trained under her and Shelby told us how talented he was. We don't have a prayer at taking Nationals with Mercedes as their new lead singer. I was only here when it was fun. It's not fun and since we have no chance of winning I am going to take my girl Britt's and we are going to focus on our lady kisses and scissoring I feel that is a better use of our time."

"Wait up Santana." Artie said rolling with her. "I can't believe you all just let Mercedes walk out of here like she wasn't the glue that held us all together, she was always there for every one of us and when she needed us where were we? Family my ass."

As Artie wheeled out of the room Puck and Mike and Tina stood and followed silently. Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Guys we have regional s. How are we going to when nationals if we don't even place at regionals?"


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes shuffled to the door as fast as she could. Her legs were jelly and she felt like she was waddling. She rolled her eyes as Rachel and Kurt stood at her door. She folded her arms.

"What do you guys want?"

Rachel moved closer. "Can we come in?"

"No. I am tired and I need to get to sleep I have to be up at 4 tomorrow."

Kurt folded his arms. "Mercedes please. Just come back to McKinley. We need you."

Mercedes laughed. "No you don't. You need Rachel remember. She is the star! I am not in the mood to deal with either one of you."

"Mercedes wait." Rachel said lifting her hand. "I know that you are a bit on edge right now and I understand that. But look this is our senior year and our last chance to be in glee club together. I know that you are angry but."

Mercedes held up her hand. "You know what Rachel, save it. So you guys really just came here to get me back in glee?"

Rachel sighed. "Of course why else would we be here?"

Mercedes scoffed. "To apologize. To show me that our friendship meant something more than me just singing background for you. But it's ok. I know that you guys want to talk to me about glee club and that's great. But I am busy so how about you talk to my agent. Oh here she is now."

Mercedes shut the door in their face and locked the door. Her phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes until she realized that it was Sam.

"Hello."

"Hi Beautiful."

"Hi. You will not believe what just happen. Rachel and Kurt came over here to get me back to the glee club."

Sam laughed. "Really? What did you say?"

"I told them to talk to my agent and then I slammed the door."

"I didn't know you had an agent?"

"Sam I don't, my door is my agent."

Sam shook his head. "Clever, can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I have practice in the morning. And then I have to catch up in all my classes."

"Come on you can't sneak away?"

"Sam regionals are a few days away I have to be ready. I have to be ready."

"I know. But I miss you."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip. "Ok. I have time between 3 and 4 tomorrow afternoon. I was going to do my homework but I guess I can take a break."

"Good I can't wait to see you."

"Good night Sam."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She closed her eyes feeling her eyes water. "I love you too Sam."

* * *

Mercedes smiled as Sam stepped out of his truck. He walked over to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Hi." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi." Sam said before pulling her lips to his. He pulled her body against his as he twisted his tongue around hers. She moaned against his lips before pulling away.

"Sam, have I told you what an amazing kisser you are?"

"No. but I would love to hear more."

He kissed her neck and she bit her lip. "Sam." She hissed as he nibbled her ear. "Are y-you coming to my p-p-performance?"

Sam looked up and smiled widely. "Of course I am going to be there. In fact." He said bringing her hand up to him and kissing it. "The whole Evan's crew are going to be there."

She beamed and smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yes, they cannot wait to see you perform, and neither can I! I am so proud of you and now."

He opened the back seat of her SUV and got inside. He tapped the seat next to him and she shook her head sliding in. Sam pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "The latest letter for my love."

She squealed as she took it from him. "Your letters are giving me life."

She started to open it and Sam shook his head. "Nope this is my time not letter opening time."

He began kissing her neck. He moved his hands up her back and around her to her breast. Mercedes moved his hands down.

"Sam wait. You know I love you but I'm not ready."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just, I love you. I want to be close to you and I know that may be asking a lot."

"Sam I know you are a model and you have done things that I haven't. I know that is what you expect. But I can't do this."

"Baby I would never make you do something you wouldn't want to do."

"Sam, it's not that I don't want to. I have only had boyfriends in name you know? We never went out we just hung out in school, a kiss here or there. You are my first actual boyfriend. And I don't know what I am doing. I don't know how to act. That is why I thought you wanted Quinn because she is more experienced than me."

Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him. "Look at me."

She shivered as she felt his intense stare. His green eyes full of love and passion. "I may have had other girlfriends and I may be more experienced than you, but no one has made me feel the way you have. No one could make me feel the way you have. I love you and I am in love with you. If that means that I will have to wait for you to be ready I will."

Mercedes smiled brightly. "You want to know a secret?"

"I wanna know anything and everything you want to tell me."

"I prayed for you." He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Last year I was trying to be what everyone wanted me to be. I was a Cheerio but I knew that it wasn't who I really was. I tried to find myself and I started too. But I was missing out. Kurt had met Blaine, Tina had Mike and I was alone. All I wanted was to meet a guy who would love me for me. Accept me and all my crazy, Diva greatness. And then this year when I feared the worse, I met you."

"So meeting me was a good thing?"

He asked beaming.

"Meet you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Mercedes pulled Sam into a lingering kiss, he deepened it wrapping his arms around her. "Meeting you was my blessing. You are who I want and what I want. I love you so very much!"

* * *

Jesse St. James sighed heavily, Mercedes was pacing back and forth, Hands shaking, palms sweating. He knew she was nervous. He walked over to her. "Mercedes Jones. Are you ok?"

"I don't think I can do this. If I lose this for you guys after all I have been through."

"Ok look. I don't like a lot of things or believe in a lot of people. When you auditioned for the lead at Nationals and I was there. I was pretty brutal calling you lazy. You have proved me wrong. You have worked harder than anyone on this entire team. I know you want this. Now go out there and show them that you deserve this."

"Thank you Jesse. Shelby was right about you. You act all hard and angry but we all know the truth. You are a great teacher and you deserve this win."

"Then go win it for me."

Mercedes smiled. It quickly turned to a frown when Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Quinn walked over to her. Rachel sighed.

"Hi Jesse. Mercedes."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am going to go finish getting ready."

Kurt moved closer her. "Cedes we just wanted to come and wish you luck."

Quinn scoffed. "No we came to tell you Rachel is out Ace in the hole. She is going to come through for us. She is such a shining star don't you think so?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I think I need to leave before I throw up. You are making me that sick."

Kurt moved past Quinn. "Pleases Cedes I miss you."

She continued to walk and Kurt followed her. "I should have said sorry. I should have known that you weren't jealous of Rachel you were just missing your friend. You had every right to walk out and I really do wish you the best of luck. Even though we need all the luck we can get."

"Santana and Tina told me about the walk out. Didn't you convince everyone to come back?"

"Nope. It's Me, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sugar, Joe, and Rory and then we had to get some clowns to fill in for us. Rachel thinks that she can pull a win then everyone will come back. She is doing all three songs with us singing Oohs in the background."

"What songs."

"Oh you are going to love this. She is doing a Celine Deion Medley. She and Blaine are doing "Angel", then she is doing "IT's all coming back to me" and we finish with "My heart will go on". It's going to suck."

"Well I hope you guys do well."

Kurt nodded and turned away.

"Kurt wait. Why did you apologize?"

Kurt looked down to the ground. "Sam. I knew I was wrong I just couldn't understand why you were being in my eyes petty. He made me realize that I was in the wrong. That guy really loves you."

"I really love him too."

Mercedes looked over to Kurt and couldn't take it anymore. She ran into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you Kurt."

"I missed you to."

The lights began to flick and Kurt pulled away wiping his eyes. "That is my cue. To go. You are going to be incredible diva."

She smiled sighing. He kissed her on the cheek then walked towards the stage.  
Mercedes had to admit that they weren't that bad. Though they were not organized or in step at all. Rachel Berry did show up and show out in true Rachel style.

But Mercedes had her own moment to shine and she was not wasting it. As Vocal Adrenaline was announced Mercedes Walked onto the stage. She wore a white sequined spaghetti strapped dress that mimicked Whitney Houston's in her "Greatest Love of All" video.

She adjusted the microphone in her ear and closed her eyes. As she opened them she saw Sam smiling at her. She smiled widely and began to sing. Like The New Directions who chose Celine Dion as their Icon Vocal Adrenaline chose Whitney Houston. The lights were dimmed and the spotlight shined on her.

"I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way. Show them all the beauty they possess inside. Give them a sense of pride to make it easier, Let the children's laughter, remind us how we used to be."

Mercedes began to walk around the stage as the spotlight followed her. "Everybody's searching for a hero. Everyone needs someone to look up too. I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs. A lonely place to be. And so I learned to depend on me. I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe."

She shook her head looking at Rachel and Quinn. "No matter what they take from me. They can't take away my dignity." She started walking off the stage and walked over to Sam and his family who was sitting in the front Row.

"Because the greatest, love of all, is happening to me. I found the greatest love of all inside of me."

She winked at him walking up the isle. Jesses said give them a show and that is what she was going to do. She put on her Whitney face and gave the song all she could.

"The greatest love of all love of all, is easy to achieve. Learning to love yourself, is the greatest love of all."

She walked back to the stage where there was a vanity set. She sat down looking at audience but pretending it was a mirror.

"I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way. Show them all the beauty they possess inside. Give them a sense of pride to make it easier. Let the children's laughter, remind us how we used to be."

She stood up from the vanity leaning against it. "I decided long ago. Never to walk in anyone' shadow. If I fail if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe. No matter what they take from me you can't take away my dignity."

She began to walk to the middle of the stage. "Because the greatest love of all, is happening to me. I found the greatest love of all inside of me."

The lights came up as the rest of the band joined in with Mercedes.

"The greatest love of all! Is easy to achieve, Learning to love yourself, is the greatest love of all. And if by chance, that special place. That you've been dreaming of, Leads you to a lonely place. Find your strength in love!"

As she bellowed out the last note, the crowd erupted in applause. The stage hand removed the prop.

She took her ear piece off and Grab the microphone she was offered. She smiled widely.

"Whatever you want, whatever you need. Anything you want done baby, I'll so it naturally. Cause I'm every woman, it's all in me. It's all in me."

As the rest of Vocal Adrenaline walked onto the stage. Mercedes walked off the stage as they started to dance during the break. They had watched the video enough times to rival the real dancers. A few moments Mercedes walked back out in all black, she wore black jeggings with a baggy sweatshirt. She lifted the microphone and walked across the stage.

"I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done baby, I do it naturally. I'm every woman it's all in me. I can read your thoughts right now. Everything from A to Z."

She laughed into the mic as the group sang their 'whoas' and she danced with the guy in front of her.

"I can cast a spell, of secrets you can tell. Mix a special brew, put fire inside of you. Anytime you feel dancer or fear, then instantly I will appear, Cause."

At this time the crowd began to stand and dance with them. She held her microphone out to the crowd and her hand to her ear,

"Come on!"

She smiled as the crowd began to sing.

"I'm every woman it's all in me, anything you want done baby. I do naturally."

She walked to the center stage and the guys made a circle around her as the girls sat on the edge of the stage.

"Oh, I can sense your needs like rain onto the seeds. I can make a rhyme of confusion in your mind. And when it comes down to some good old fashioned love. I got it, I got it, I got it, got it, baby, baby."

She walked across the stage again as the girls jumped up and danced with their partner.

"I'm every woman, it's all in me, anything you want done baby, I do it naturally. I'm every woman it's all in me. I can read your thoughts right now. Everything from A to Z."

She walked over to the girls while the guys stood on the other side of the stage.

"I ain't braggin', 'cause I'm the one, Just ask me, ooh, and it shall be done, don't bother to compare, I've got it, I've got it, got it got it, got it,

She walked to the middle of the stage and stood at the end. "Come on ya'll."

She said to the crowd as the others joined her at the edge.

"I'm every woman, I'm every woman, I'm every woman!"

As the song erupted the crowd once again went wild. And Mercedes smiled widely. She walked to the edge of the stage just out of sight as the music began to play. The lights were dim and the stage hands had put a music stand in the middle of the stage. She hurriedly pulled off the sweat shirt and pulled the long black flowing dress over her jeggings and cami. She added a black long jacket and fedora and sighed. This was it. Her finale. She needed to do Whitney justice. She needed to be the best. She walked back onto the stage smiling as she saw another member of VA on the other side. He was in all black and had a matching black fedora on.

She smiled walking towards the stage. "I'm wiser now, I'm not the foolish girl, you used to know so long ago. I'm stronger now, I've learned from my mistakes which way to go."

She winked towards Kurt, who blew her a kiss. "And I should know. I put myself aside to do it your way, but now I need to do it all alone."

The guys handed her a white rose and walked off the stage she place it in her ear smiled. "And I am not afraid to try it on my own. I don't care if I'm right or wrong, I'll live my life the way I feel. No matter what, I'll keep it real you know. Time for me to do it on my own. Yeah, yeah, mmm, yeah, yeah."

She took the papers on the music stand and threw them in the air and moved the stand to the side of her.

"It's over now, I can't go back to living through your eyes." She pointed towards Mr. Shue. "Too, many lines. And if you don't know by now, I can't go back to being someone else not anymore."

She held her head up. "I never had a chance to do things my way, so now it's time for me to take control."

She threw off her coat and hat as the lights raised flickering behind her. "And I am not afraid to try, it on my own. I don't care if I'm right or wrong. I'll live my life the way I feel. No matter what, I'm gonna keep it real you know. Time for me to do it."

Vocal Adrenaline came out wearing Choir robes as she began the choirs. "Oh, I start, again go back to one. I'm running things in my way. Can't stop me now, I've just begun. Don't even think about it. There ain't no way about it, I'm taking names, the ones of mine. Yes, I'm gonna take my turn. It's time for me to finally stand alone, stand alone."

As she performed Whitney's famous run. Two canons went off and the room was filled with glittered confetti. The crowd erupted and stood to their feet. All except Rachel and Quinn despite Kurt and Finn nudging them.

"I am not afraid to try it on my own. And I don't care if I'm right or wrong. I'll live my life the way I feel. No matter what, I'm gonna keep it real you know. It's time for me to do it. See I'm not afraid. To try, it on my own. And I don't care if I'm right or wrong. I'll live my life the way I feel, no matter what I'll keep it real, you know."

She walked closer to the edge and smiled. "It's time for me to do it. On my own. Hey, ooh on my own."

She took a small bow as the crowd erupted into applauses and whistles. She wiped her eyes as she exited the stage. That was it. She put it all out there. Now it was time for the judges to do their worse.

* * *

I do not own Glee or any of the late great Whitney Houston's songs or videos. She was amazing and I wish Amber Could do her justice one more time.

Songs: Whitney Houston: Greatest Love of All, I'm Every Woman and On my Own.

Dance moves/Choreography: From the videos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

Thank you for your support, I had lost my muse but its back. Hopefully for good. I appreciate all of you and your reviews.

* * *

As all three groups were lead to the stage, Mercedes smiled brightly. She wasn't sure about a lot of things but she was sure they had this in the bag. The announcer stepped onto the stage.

"I don't want to be here so let's get this finished. I am pleased to announce that Vocal Adrenaline will be going to Nationals. Hurry. Congrats. Journey Out!"

Mercedes was the last to react, her body delayed as fear she was hallucinating came to play. She sighed realizing that they had won. Everyone around her pulled her into hugs and she finally felt like she was a winner. Finally felt like she belonged and the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulder. She glanced at Kurt seeing the sadness on his face and felt like she had to console him. As Rachel stormed off the stage screaming, she pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt smiled wiping his eyes.

"You were wonderful. I am so proud of you Diva."

Mercedes smiled holding Kurt close.

"I love you Kurt and I am sorry you loss."

"Its ok, Glee club wasn't as fun as it was without all of you guys." Kurt looked up seeing Sam staring at them.

"Call me later, I am going out with Blaine and I think that someone is looking for you."

Kurt kissed her cheek and Mercedes smiled turning towards Sam. Sam walked over to her and pulled a dozen purple roses from behind his back.

"To the most beautiful, talented, amazing woman I have ever known. You were incredible and I am so proud of you."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you Sam! They are beautiful."

She heard someone clear their throat and smiled seeing Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Artie and Sugar. Mercedes smiled widely.

"You guys came!"

Santana pulled Mercedes into a hug. "Like we would miss it! You were amazing!"

Brittany hugged Mercedes next. "I didn't know you were Whitney I thought you were Mercedes. I'm so confused."

Santana hugged and shushed Brittany as Artie, Mike and Tina hugged Mercedes. Sam smiled widely. He hadn't seen that wide happy smile on Mercedes in months. She was finally getting the love and recognition that she deserved and Sam couldn't be happier. She deserved this and more.

* * *

It was their 6 month anniversary and Sam wanted to do something special for her but she had other plans for him. Sam looked into the mirror. She had told him to dress up so he decided on wearing a pair of a dress slacks and a buttoned up white shirt. As he placed on his dress shoes, his dad walked in.

"Hey Sam, are you ready for the big date?"

"Honestly I am a little nervous, well a lot nervous."

"That's normal especially with someone you are in love with."

"Dad it has never been like this before. I am so in love with her. She is everything to me."

"So what makes her different from the others?"

"She is so smart and beautiful. She is kind and has the biggest heart I have ever seen. She reminds me of Nana. Just so giving. And her voice is so incredible."

Dwight smiled sitting on the bed. "Ah you haven't slept with her yet have you?"

Sam laughed shaking his head. He and his dad have always had such a great relationship, where they could talk about everything, including sex.

"No we haven't. She is making me wait."

"I like her more and more."

"I am just really glad that I met her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if that means that I have to wait until she is ready knowing that she may never be ready, then that is what I will do."

Dwight smiled seeing a maturity that he hadn't seen in his son before. He was proud of the man his son was becoming.

"So when is Mercedes coming over for dinner again?"

Sam smiled as he ran his hands though his hair. "Soon I hope. Dad I know that I am young and Mercedes and I have only know each other for six months, but I swear it feels like she is the one. Like I can search the rest of my life and never find someone who is as perfect for me as she is."

Dwight patted his back. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I met your mom. But remember you are only 18. You are still young."

"But I know what I want dad."

"And does she think that way? Does she want to marry you?"

"I don't know I hope so, I pray so."

Dwight sighed heavily. "Well I won't keep you any longer. But look if I had to choose a daughter in law it would be Mercedes every time."

Sam smiled as his father walked out the room. He picked up her gift and walked out of the house. As he drove up and Parked in Mercedes driveway he sighed stepping out the car. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and his breath hitched in his throat as she opened the door. Mercedes opened the door wearing a knee length white lace dress.

"Wow, Mercedes are beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

Mercedes smiled and moved to the side. "Actually we are staying in." Sam looked at her confused but stepped into the house. Mercedes smiled widely shutting the door.

"My mom and dad are gone for the weekend and I wanted to do something special for you, so…" her voice trailed off as she led him to the dining room. Sam exhaled deeply as candles lit up the room. On the table was set with her mother's china.

"I made lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. We have strawberry shortcake for dessert and Welsh's grape juice and water to drink. I know it's our anniversary and I didn't want to spend it sharing you with anyone."

Sam pulled her to him and took her lips onto his. He kissed her gently and smiled pulling away. "I love it. Happy Anniversary baby." Sam lifted a small bag and handed it to her. She smiled taking it and pulling his gift off the table Sam opened his gift and smiled widely. She had gotten him monogrammed guitar picks and a one year subscription to Marvel Comics. "Baby I love it."

Mercedes smiled opening her gift. Her smile went to a gasp as she pulled out the gold heart locket with a diamond in the middle. "Sam. It's beautiful! Is it real?"

"14 Carat gold and an actual diamond. Only the best for my baby."

"But this must have cost you a fortune."

"I am not worried about what it cost. Open it."

Mercedes did as he asked and a tear slid down her face as she stared at the two pictures of them. Sam grinned proudly. "Took me an hour but I got the pictures in."

Tears fell from her eyes and Sam wiped them away. "Baby don't cry. Please. I'm sorry."

"No Sam it's nothing bad I promise. It's just I have never had anyone treat me the way you do. I am so lucky."

Sam moved closer to her and kissed her gently. "I am the lucky one. I have never met anyone like you. I know I don't deserve you but I am glad we are together."

Mercedes wiped her eyes and pulled him towards the stairs. Sam shook his head. "What are you doing?"

She smiled widely. "I am ready. I want to be with you."

"Mercedes."

"Sam don't want me?" she asked pulling him closer to her and kissing him passionately. She wrapped her arms around his and moaned against his mouth. Sam pulled away after a moment. "Wait. Baby stop. I want you I want this but, I have been thinking about us and what I feel and I think I want us to wait."

Mercedes dropped her head, but Sam lifted her face up to meet his gaze. "I want to wait until our wedding night to be with you."

Tears slid down her face. "What?"

Sam pulled her closer to him wiping the falling tears once again. "I love you and I want to be with you, I want to make you a promise right now that we when the time is right I will make you my bride. You are the one that I want. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you mean that?"

"With all my Heart."

Mercedes pulled Sam into a hug and held him tight. She wiped her eyes and smiled as she pulled away from him. "I love you."

"I love you too. So how about we eat and enjoy our 6 month anniversary."


End file.
